


They Are the Bad Girls

by VampirePaladin



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Bonding, Drinking, F/F, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26300224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampirePaladin/pseuds/VampirePaladin
Summary: Laurel Lance was always the good girl. They aren't.
Relationships: Earth-2 Laurel Lance/Sara Lance
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: RelationShipping 2020





	They Are the Bad Girls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [girlsarewolves](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlsarewolves/gifts).



Sara Lance’s relationship with her older sister was complicated. They’d been opposites in a way, Sara being the wild child and Laurel being the good kid. Things were not pretty between the two of them when it came to boys, especially Oliver Queen. The thing that was the worst of all was the tendency for the two of them to keep dying. Sara had returned from beyond the grave multiple times. It wasn’t fair that Laurel didn’t get to cheat death even once.

She had sat at Laurel’s grave, drinking, crying, swearing, cursing, begging. Sara apologized for the dumb shit she’d done in the past, forgave Laurel’s dumb shit, but all of it was for nothing and Laurel remained just as dead as she always had been.

Then she showed up. She was another Laurel. A Laurel who had given up being the good kid, who screamed in pain and wanted the world to hurt just as badly as she did. Sara could identify with that.

She found her there, sitting in a bar, drinking. She was all black leather and hard edges. Even with the same face it was hard to recognize her as Dinah Laurel Lance. There was nothing about the way she carried herself that was remotely the same as Sara’s sister.

Sara walked up to the bar and took the seat next to Black Siren.

“You drink?” Sara asked.

“If you’re paying,” Laurel said with a side glance.

Sara called out, “I’ll buy her next drink and I’ll have a Scotch.”

“Are you hear to arrest me or make some pathetic attempt to prove that there is something of your _sister_ inside of me?” Laurel said. There was venom when she said sister.

“Neither. I came to get a drink and buy one for the pretty lady at the bar. Maybe I’ll flirt with someone here. Maybe I’ll go home with someone.” Sara shrugged. “I’m pretty open.”

Laurel didn’t say anything as she finished her drink and the bartender brought her another. Sara wasn’t sure what she’d call the silence. It wasn’t awkward but it wasn’t a good silence either.

“Oliver and the others hate you,” Sara said.

“Good, that’s the point.” 

Sara gave a laugh, but it wasn’t a happy laugh. “They never saw what I did as a member of the League of Assassins. If they had only known me through that they would have hated me just as much.” She glanced over at Laurel. “They don’t get it. They don’t know what it’s like to go through that pain, to do whatever you need to survive. Then when you come out of it, you are changed, different. Oliver thinks he might get it, but he really doesn’t.”

“No, he doesn’t,” Laurel agreed.

Sara could feel it. The connection. It was faint, but it was there. She might not have shared growing up with this Laurel, but they both had faced a similar trial in the past. Sara had come out of it stronger, as the heroic White Canary. Laurel though, she looked like she was still going through it.

“I loved my sister, but some days I hated her. Hated being compared to her. Hated how everyone expected me to be just like her. Being the good girl always seemed to come so easily to her. It was like she didn’t even have to try. I could struggle and be miserable trying to be like her, or I could be the bad girl. I chose being the bad girl. I can’t imagine what it must be like looking like her and everyone treating me like the evil knockoff.”

Laurel’s grip tightened on her glass.

“What do you like to be called?” Sara asked. Everyone called her Laurel because that is what their Laurel preferred to be called, but maybe she didn’t like that.

“Dinah. I always went by my first name back home. Well, except for the obvious alias.”

“Well, Dinah, what do you say the two of us go fuck some dudes up and then have sex?”

“What!?” That incredulous reaction as Dinah turned to face Sara, it was the first time she saw a hint of Laurel in Dinah.

“You’re a supervillain. I’m an assassin. I’m sure we can find someone we can both agree on beating up. Besides, we’re the bad girls. And you are really hot in that black leather outfit.”

Dinah smiled. “Alright. If it’s a trap, I’ll kill you.”

“Likewise,” Sara grinned.

They finished their drinks before leaving the bar together. It didn’t take long for them to find one of the many gimmicky villains in Star City. Fighting alongside Dinah felt easy. She was ruthless and brutal, she didn’t hold herself back the way Laurel always did. 

“You know, you wouldn’t make a bad assassin,” Sara said as they looked at the unconscious men lying on the street in front of them.

“Are you recruiting?” Dinah asked.

“Naw, I wouldn’t want to have to share you.” Sara walked up to Dinah and pushed her against the brick wall behind her, kissing her. She’d kissed plenty of women, but this was something new. She could feel soft vibrations through her body with every breath Dinah took. Her sonic scream must always be on to some extent.

Dinah’s hands circled Sara’s waist and pulled her closer so that their bodies were pressed together. They continued making out together.

“What is going on?” 

Sara stopped kissing Dinah and turned her head to see Oliver in full Green Arrow garb. Even with the mask and hood Sara could see the dumbfounded look on his face at finding the two of them together and making out.

“Date night,” Sara said with a shrug and a grin.

Oliver looked back and forth between Sara and Dinah, trying to process everything. There was a combination of confusion, hurt, and a bit of disgust. “You know what, I’m just going to pretend I never saw anything in this case. I don’t know and I don’t want to know. Just keep Black Siren from killing anyone.” Olive fired one of his pully arrows at a nearby building and used it to quickly ascend off the streets.

Dinah started laughing. 

“The look on his face was perfect.”

“I know! So, my place or yours?”


End file.
